Seven Deadly Sins
by Sunari The Sinner
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of the Dark Tournament. However Genkai A.K.A masked fighter is not present. I have added an OC that I hope you all like! MUAH! Good day!
1. Chapter One

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter One Sunari the Sinner

She stood there before him, still beautiful though drenched in blood. The dagger in her hand dripped of her previous mistakes; the small puddle of blood increasing in size. Her bangs hung over her eyes, doing little to cover the blood that was cascading from her face. Her white fangs hung over her bottom lip and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I assume you called me from my job for a reason Koenma." Her voice, while usually luminous, carried with it a hint of darkness. The sensuality deep within in was showing all to well. This was indeed a sign that she took pleasure in the fight even though it killed her inside. Or perhaps she was just angry that Koenma had disturbed what she had called numerous times: her peace.

"King Yama has just recently handed over your contract, saying that I was to do with you as I will. You'll be happy to know that I have already decided your fate."

Sunari's eyes went cold as she licked the few drops of blood that probed at her lips.

"Perhaps you were born with a heart and have decided to set me free…" Koenma signed the paper before him and she watched with silent interest.

"Alas, you're not that lucky." Sunari smirked slightly, watching the blood drip from her fingers.

"I never am." She murmured. "So whom do I belong to now? Perhaps you'd like me to go soul gathering with Botan--not that it would be beneficial…"

Koenma looked up at the brown haired beauty, a smile on his face. "You should only be so fortunate." Sunari's eyes narrowed. "Oh, not. I have plans for you Sinner."

Sunari shoved her dagger in her golden sash. "Do enlighten me Koenma. I'm dying to know."

"From this day forward you will belong to the Reikai Tentei. You will live the duration of your life serving them and you will start by being the fifth member of their team in the Dark Tournament."

Sunari smiled. "Come on Prince. You're smarter then that. With me on the team we'll surly win and the winning team is granted a wish apiece. I'll just wish myself out of servitude."

"Sorry but, wishes only apply to humans and/or demons. You Sunari, are a half breed. Either which way you look at it you don't belong anywhere."

Sunari leaned closer until their noses were touching. "For your health it might be wise to bite your tongue."

"Is that a threat Sinner?"

Sunari smiled, a glint of callous humor in her gold eyes. "Take that however you like it."

"Such a talker I see…well, while you've been mindlessly yapping like a child I've restored your precious power back to you. Your new owners should be pleased."

Sunari narrowed her eyes and stepped back. "I'm sorry, correct me if I am wrong but I could have sworn there was an s on the end of owner."

"Did I stutter?"

"Oh lovely! Why don't we just post a sign on me clearly stating: Village Whore!?"

Koenma smiled. "The ferry leaves today Sunari. I suggest you get a move on."

Sunari growled low in her chest before disappearing in a wisp of misplaced air. _What a great fucking day!_

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's short but it would be greatly appreciated if you would review. I use Sunari the Sinner as my OC all the time and this is going to turn into a foursome. That might be a bit much but it's a challenge. Thank you all for reading!

XoXo

Sinner


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Two Fire In The Hole

Sunari watched her presumed teammates. She leaned against the willow tree and sighed heavily. "Let's play a game shall we…" She tilted her head in an attempt to break down their personalities. Her first victim she assumed had to be the Detective. He was definitely a hard ass. Probably had a mouth that spoke faster then his mind. Sunari smirked. His crude humor would be all sorts of colorful fun…not to mention his infamous vocabulary. "Well, that was quick. I'm bored."

The feel of the communicator vibrating caused Sunari to roll her vibrant gold eyes. Fishing it out of her pocket, she opened it with sudden regret.

"Hello Botan." She said softly.

"Hello Sunari. I don't mean to bash on you but I've been asked to see where you are." (bit OOC???)

Sunari growled low in her chest and sighed heavily at her stupidity as a demon made itself known. "Oh, I'm here all right…" The rough hand that grabbed hold to the back of her neck pushed her forward into the clearing. She fell to her knees and everyone fell silent. She growled softly and stood to her feet, glaring at the demon who had managed to take the communicator.

"You see I'd love to stay and play but," Sunari lodged her foot into the demon's neck before pinning him to the ground. The communicator fell into the air and Sunari made way to catch it. "If you break the communicator I'll break your face."

Yusuke smirked. "Something tells me that's our fifth team member."

Sunari shoved the communicator back into her pocket, the call with Botan having already been disconnected previously. "Now, are you going to leave me alone?"

The demon smiled, grabbing hold of her foot. Sunari yelped and hit the floor with a painful thud. Yusuke sighed and quickly moved to step in between the demon.

"Alright, can't we just keep it civil until the actual fighting?" Sunari glared at the boy from behind as she stood to her feet. She watched the demon back away and Yusuke turned to face Sunari. "Well, that was close."

Sunari smiled sarcastically. "I didn't need your help human." She spat angrily before turning to her said team. Yusuke followed behind her quickly.

"I think you owe me an apology." Yusuke said, hand son his hips earning a small laugh out of the red head.

Sunari cocked an eyebrow. "You can't honestly be serious." Yusuke just remained silent. Seeing no other way out of it Sunari complied. "I am so terribly sorry for being so disrespectful! Hn, would you like me to call you Master too?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Yusuke sniggered. "Let me think on that."

However, Sunari was paying no attention. Instead, she was looking out at the water. "It seems that our ride has arrived."

Yusuke turned around quickly.

"Alright, here's how this works. All of you will board this ferry to Hanging Neck Island. On the ship you will begin the preliminary rounds to decide who's Top Dog and who isn't! Are we in an understanding?"

Instead of replying everyone boarded the ship in an orderly manor.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday…" Sunari remarked, mainly to herself. She cast a glance toward the only human beside her. "What?" She asked rather callously.

Kuwabara blushed softly. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just amazed that's all."

Sunari rolled her eyes. _How human_…she stepped on the ship and followed Yusuke, Kuwabara still on tow. "Why? You've never seen a girl before?" The thought had pleased her entirely to much…and did even less to startle her. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes as Yusuke took a seat, leaning against the bar rails. Kurama propped himself up on the railing, throwing a small glance toward Sunari and Kuwabara.

"I've seen plenty of girls! All prettier then you I might add! I was just amazed that someone of your stature takes orders from Yusuke."

Sunari smiled at the forced flattery. _How touching_. "Hn. I don't just have to take orders from that twit so shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Kuwabara looked taken back and Hiei rolled his eyes.

_How childish. I suppose we'll have to work on that… _(bit OOC???)

"Hey now, let's just keep it friendly until we get there. You two are supposed to by allies not enemies." Kurama said kindly, and Sunari smirked.

"Is that an order?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes actually. It is."

**A/N: **Sorry, I know that they are short and I don't mean for them to be that way. Honestly, I really do like this story, it's just hard to find the inspiration. Please read and review!

XoXo

Sinner


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Three All For One

_Bow! For the world stands in awe before that which is Deadly!_

"So, why do they call you Sunari the Sinner?" Kuwabara curiously asked, obviously trying to start an unwanted, or rather unneeded conversation. Sunari sighed, no more in the mood for talking then the sun.

"It's a long story and I get bored easy." She curtly answered.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "I think you're just avoiding having to talk with me."

Sunari smiled. "Perhaps."

Kurama chuckled at her insensitive attitude, previously taking into account that she was making up for Yusuke's absence while he was off in dream land. However, she was unique in her own way there was no doubt about it.

Sunari rolled her shoulders to try and get the kink out of her neck, noting that the ugly demon who had loaded them onto the ferry previously was preparing to speak. He smiled down at the paper in his hands and Sunari caught on quickly that it was meant for her eyes only. "Alright pay attention low life's! the preliminary rounds are set to start now, and while I have all given you the option to vote for who you would like to fight to make it almost equivalent to the Dark Tournament, I found that only half of you did." The man paused making eye contact with the only girl on board. "It seems we have a slight issue here Sinner. You see, everyone who voted has asked to fight you."

Sunari looked at the man coldly. "How very kind hearted."

The man smirked. "I guess you'll just have to take them all at once."

"You mean I'm required to participate?"

The man laughed whole heartily and Sunari stood to her feet. The sound of his voice was making her weary, and as she prepared to step on the stage that had been so "graciously" set up she had not been expecting the hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You may be strong but you know as well as I do that you can not take half this boat by yourself."

Sunari turned to look in Kurama's kind eyes and couldn't help but to softly smile. "If I need help you can feel free to back me up. However, most of these demons I know personally and they will not take to kindly to an intervention."

Kurama smiled at her use of words. How inappropriate they were, however he doubted that she cared in the slightest. He released her shoulder and watched as she climbed the stairs to the stage. "Can we make this quick please. I'm already tired of standing."

Kuwabara snorted lightly. "What an idiot. I would have made her stay down here. St this rate she's going to get herself killed." He had taken entirely to much entertainment in the thought of her getting hurt and instantly felt bed. "I didn't mean it to sound bad." He quickly corrected his behavior.

Kurama smiled and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry Kuwabara. We're not going to let her get hurt. All we really want is to see what she can really do an should the time come we'll bail her out of trouble. Right Hiei?"

Kurama glanced over at his fire demon friend. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn." What an appropriate answer.

Kuwabara watched as the demon's filed through and made there way on the stage, fitting themselves in an unorganized manor. The demon sailing the boat smiled. This was all the more enlightening, one woman against twenty five demons. How would she do it?

Sunari smiled softly. "Oh, what's a girl to do?"

That seemed like the appropriate time to attack and attack they all did. No, they couldn't be kind and do it one at a time. Sunari smiled as every demon rushed toward her. They were falling into her trap perfectly. Raising her hand, Sunari snapped her fingers, the loud noise bringing them all to attention. However, it was by force that they all stopped in their tracks.

Kuwabara creased his eyes, watching a black energy form around them all. "What the hell?"

Sunari made her way through the hoard of demon, the silence eating away at her. They were all just as stubborn as she thought as she watched them trying desperately to move to at least hit her. "Your efforts are futile. There is no need to stress yourself out so much. I don't believe that I said I was going to kill you." All eyes were on her, and even the Hiei was interested. Lifting her hand in the air Sunari watched as the still form demon's rose high in the mist around the boat. "However, I do hope you all know how to swim."

Her hand had smoothly placed the demon's above the water and grunts of disapproval could be heard all around. They would either die out here in the ocean or find a way back to the dock which was a hell of a lot closer then the island. The sound of splashing could be heard al around and though it looked as though that move was a piece of cake, Kuwabara could see her energy draining.

Sunari sighed. She had never used so much of her mind power to control that many demons. Especially since a few were B class. She rubbed her hands on the back of her head as she noticed the angry faces of everyone else.

"Oh damn! I should have known this would erupt in a riot." Sunari's cold gaze found there way over to the Captain's fleeting eyes. He took a step back and Sunari laughed. "Don't be so simple. I'm not going to kill you. We still have use for you yet."

The man smiled maliciously. "I don't think you're going to be so lucky."

And by that time it was to late when Sunari had turned to face the angry crowd…

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review like always and I will see what I can do for another chapter. Haha, don't stress I'll write it!

XoXo

**Sinner**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Four Damn It

Sunari's face was instantly downcast as she realized how imperfect everything was. However, in the midst of her random thoughts and the fact that she was hearing words in clips and phrases--she was content with the way she was. There was a mindless aching in the back of her mind and it was hard for her to determine why. There was on overpowering warmth that evaded her lingering senses--and yet it was cool to the touch. Feather soft.

She smiled softly, walking once more through the confines of her mind. The only thing that she could determine was that she was either asleep or dead--however the second option seemed unlikely in the most. Sunari stopped dead in her tracks, the third and final door making itself known. She sighed heavily, knowing what it would mean if she were to open the door. The happy thoughts that she was gathering so peacefully, like flowers in a field, would disperse and leave her empty as she accepted consciousness. What a hard choice this would be to make!

She was stuck here for the time being. Torn on whether or not the outside world was better then the inside. If she left here, she would be a slave once again--perhaps a two cent whore. She smirked. Neither of those sounded appealing. But she couldn't stay in here forever. Eventually she would be forced out and thrown on her butt for the worthless woman she was.

Sunari ran her hands through her hair and growled low within her chest. It was about bloody time to wake up and she why she was put here in the first place. She grabbed hold of the gold doorknob and gave it a twist. Watching the pieces of the door fall aimlessly to the floor she winced at the bright light just ahead of it.

'_Oh! Damn it!'_

---------------

Sunari opened her weary eyes, for moments at a time all she could see was darkness--and lots of it. She groaned slightly in discomfort and weakly turned over to her side, her hair falling over her face messily. A snort of disapproval hither ears and she had to accept that fact that she had indeed done something stupid. Her golden eyes found there way over to the human and she glanced at him with heartless eyes. "What?" She whispered.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Are you going to plead The Fifth and say you forgot?" He asked innocently and Sunari narrowed her eyes before slowly sitting up on what her mind connected was a bed.

"Sure." She answered, running her sore and pounding head. Kuwabara smiled, grabbing a glass of water from the table and handing it to her.

"You passed out." He said, handing her the glass of water and waited till she took a drink to continue on. "I don't know what was going through your mind. Demons came at you and we all prepared to help--but as soon as that black light emitted and shot out everywhere there was nothing left to save you from. Hell, we're lucky we even got to the captain in time to save his worthless ass."

At his words Sunari couldn't help but laugh. It was a defense mechanism that she had acquired from being alone all those years. Or perhaps, it was more for the servitude. She set the glass of water down on the night stand beside her and shook her head in quaint satisfaction. The black light was not something she used often--like Hiei and his Dragon of the Darkness, it consumed much of her energy and immobilized her for prolonged periods of time. Not to mention caused close death encounters.

"And, also I guess this belongs to you. It came from your back..." Kuwabara said weirdly before he set the rose petal in Sunari's hands watching as she stared down at it sadly. Another six months of her life rested softly upon this blood red petal and Sunari had to fight to hold in her tears. "Does that special power of yours turn you into a flower or something?"

Sunari cocked an eyebrow at Kuwabara before laughing whole heartily.

"No Kuwabara. Not at all. In time, perhaps I will explain it to you."

Kuwabara crossed his hands over his chest in mock anger. "Perhaps you will tell me why they call you a Sinner as well."

Sunari smiled happily setting the rose petal down on the bed. "You'd have to be extremely good for that one human."

**A/N: **Well, this one was pretty good I thought. Yeah it was kind of a filler and yes they are in the hotel. Just in case that wasn't obvious. Please review!

XoXo

**Sinner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Five …Hank?!

Sunari looked over at Yusuke sleeping peacefully on the couch. She smiled and tilted her head taking in his every facial feature. "You think he's going to wake up soon?" She asked softly, taking everyone away from their current thoughts. Kuwabara sighed. Leave it to the woman to disturb the peace.

"He was exhausted." Kurama answered, sipping on the fresh tea in his hands. Sunari leaned back in the couch and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Lucky bastard…" She murmured, causing Hiei to smile inwardly (Bit OOC??) at her. Kuwabara laughed slightly and Kurama glanced over at her with a happy gaze. It was hard to believe that someone who was so independent would belong to those who she most likely despised.

"Are you going to stare all day?" Sunari asked, looking over at Kurama.

He smiled before setting his tea down on the table.

'**She's just so cute.' **Yoko said and Kurama sighed heavily. Of course the libido crazy side of him would think that. _'_**Let's get her in the shower.' **Kurama's mouth dropped but he quickly closed it.

'_We only just met the girl!' _He snapped back. _'Keep it in your pants for a while longer will you?'_

Yoko sighed heavily and Sunari cracked an eyebrow at the seductive man. It almost appeared as if he was having a battle with himself.

'How odd…' She thought carelessly, the knock at the door causing her to direct her gaze elsewhere. "Are we expecting anyone?"

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know." He said as he got up to open the door.

The man dressed in the hotel uniform smiled at the carrot top. "Here's your tea." Kuwabara cocked an eyebrow but nonetheless offered the man an invitation inside and watched as he set the tea one by one on the table before them. "Well I suppose we could always use more…" His voice trailed off.

"Thanks." He uttered as he took his seat once again.

Making his way to the door the man smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." With that said, he closed the door behind him. Sunari grabbed a cup from the table and Kuwabara and Kurama eyed her wearily. She smirked.

"You can't honestly think that the idiots would poison it do you?" Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, his face more then doubtful. Sunari smiled. "So lets have the kid try it first."

Turning her head toward the dresser Sunari glared at the little boy who sat there with Yusuke's supposed cup of tea in hand. _How annoying…_

"How…the hell did you get in here?!" Kuwabara asked stunned.

"Does it matter? He wont be leaving her alive." Hiei said, taking a more comfortable position to reach for his sword. Kurama looked over at the fire demon.

"Don't be so hasty Hiei." He remarked and the little boy smiled once again.

"My name is Rinku." He said rather happily as he sipped on the cup of tea in his hands. Sunari rolled her eyes, loosing interest in him quickly. "I'm from Team Rikkuyukai. I'm pretty sly huh?"

Kurama smiled softly, though it was hardly noticeable. "He must have slipped by while room service was here." He suggested to his slightly worried teammates and then…the less then opposed.

"I'm sorry, is Rinku bothering you?"

The feel of an energy so close to Hiei's made Sunari's head turn in the direction of the new voice at hand. The blond haired man was definitely to cocky for his own good and even as his eyes made their way to hers she could see the gleam within them. He was going to die a horrible death. No doubt about it.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked angrily. Sunari had never seen so many unexpected and unwanted guests in her life. If they didn't leave soon she was opted to kill them where they stood.

"My name is Zero. I'm also from Team Rikkuyukai. Rumor has it that the first round is you against us." Zero looked at Hiei maliciously, though Hiei calmly stood. "It should be interesting. Now, let's go Rinku. We have other things to attend to."

Rinku sighed as he dismounted himself from the dresser and placed the half empty cup of tea on the table. "It was nice to meet you all. I look forward to fighting you."

"The feelings mutual I'm sure." Kurama said softly.

"Hn."

Zero let Rinku walk ahead of him before giving Hiei one last look. Then closing the door, the sound of shattering glass brought Sunari out of her thoughts and caused to jump from her seat in slight fear. Mentally cursing at herself she sighed and took her seat. "Sorry. The sound of glass hurts my ears."

Kuwabara smiled as he reached out to pet one of them. Growling low in her throat Sunari glared at him. "Leave the ears alone human."

Snatching his hand back from the seemingly angry demon Kuwabara situated himself once again. Sunari smiled softly. What an effect she had on him. She could have some fun with this…that is, if the door would stop making noise.

"Who could it be this time?" Kuwabara asked, casting a glance over at Kurama.

Though Sunari had a feeling she already knew. Getting up slowly she opened the door herself, staring the big man before her in the eyes as best she could. "Hello Hank." She said softly, not expecting the man's arms to wrap around her tightly and pull her up off her feet. Crushed to his chest Sunari smirked.

"Long time no see Sunari!" He yelled happily, and the rest of the gang stared in silence.

**A/N: **Another chapter down…to many more to go. Please enjoy and please review me! MUAH!

XoXo

Sinner


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Six Reunion

Sunari tried to pat the man on the shoulder, but with the position she was in she could hardly do much other then breathe. She sighed heavily. "Yes, perhaps to long my old friend." She was becoming nauseas fast, but she had not the hard or the strength to tell him to set her down. It wouldn't take long for him to realize it in any case.

"Perhaps the hall isn't the best place for a reunion. You should come inside where it's more private." Hank lessened his grip on Sunari slightly at the sound of Kurama's voice and for that she was instantly thankful.

"Oh, yeah, that might be a good idea." Hank said in thought, setting the girl down on her unsteady feet. Pushing her through the threshold he walked in himself, having to duck to avoid the entrance. Sunari smirked as she took her seat on the couch once again. It really had been way to long since she had seen Hank but now was not the time to bring up baby stories and old memories. She was more concerned with why he was here.

"Eh, I would tell you to take a seat but it would appear that all of them have been occupied. If it's no trouble you can sit on the floor." Hank smiled down at Sunari, taking a seat on the carpeted floor.

"It calms me to know that Koenma finally got a hold of you. There is nothing worse then worrying about someone you care for." Sunari rolled her eyes.

"You act as though I can't take care of myself."

Hank bit back a smile, having promised to someone earlier that he would at least show some form of discipline. "Well, it's hard to tell with you…"

Sunari smirked, cutting Hank off in mid sentence. "I'm not really in the mood for much of a conversation so why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Hank leaned back on his hands to get into a more comfortable position to speak to the girl. Gabrielle was right. Her heart had indeed grown colder over the years. However, hank was in no position to question it. "I was asked to come of course." Sunari bit back a snide remark, not having expected him to be so blunt about it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed heavily.

"I'm not under that bitches protection anymore Hank. As I have said before I am fine with seeing you because I care about you deeply. However, if worse comes to worse…I will abandon you."

If at all possible the silence in the room carried with it a tone of distaste and surprise. How could one girl be so heartless. If she honestly cared that much why would she say such harsh things? Hiei smirked and continued to look out the window, pretending to be bored of the conversation.

Hank smiled softly, fully understanding her. "I know you don't mean such things Sinner. Though I will take them as they come to me. I was asked to come here to keep a watch on you. Koenma is not out of the loop on this one. In fact, he practically wet his pants with happiness. Now he can keep his attention on the Detective."

Sunari narrowed her eyes slightly. "How kind of him. So Gabrielle sent her best lap dog to look out for me? Am I really that hard to handle?"

Hank ignored her choice of words and instead stood to his feet. With a smile on his face he turned for the door. "As a matter of fact Sinner. You are." And with that said he left the hotel room, leaving behind a still very angry Sunari. She mentally cursed.

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath, now feeling oddly guilty.

Kurama smiled softly, causing Sunari to cast a glance his way. "Well, you were rather rude." He remarked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what do you know?" She said, standing to her feet and walking into her "assigned" room. Closing the door behind her, she ran her hands through her hair. She was feeling weary. Not as if that should have surprised her. Collapsing upon her bed, she curled up and let herself be taken away into the nothingness that was more commonly called her life.

Kuwabara sighed. "She looked a little paler then before right?"

Kurama nodded his head. "No doubt she is still exhausted from the fight on the ferry."

Hiei only smirked. "She has an attitude." He added. Kurama smiled.

"Yes…she does remind me of someone."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox.

**A/N: **Hee hee! Well, i think i'm going to notch this story up a bit. The next chapter starts the fights and i think there might be some touchy feely parts...hmmm? . ... But of course I would never tell you that! HEEHEE!

XoXo

Sinner


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Six Medium

"You can't stay here forever…I have not given you permission to watch me." Sunari whispered, pulling the covers up higher over her shoulders. Breathing out through her mouth she watched the white air leave her lips. "You're becoming quite the pest…"

The demon at the foot of the bed smirked. "Why did you even come here Sinner? Do you honestly believe that you can make it through this?" Sunari smirked slightly, her gold eyes staring out at the moonlight. What the hell did she believe anyway? She sighed heavily, pulling her feet closer to her body.

"Don't act as if you are somehow better then I am Poltergeist. I no longer belong to myself and will follow orders like the obedient dog I have come to be. So don't test me or my strength."

The demon laughed. "I'm not testing your strength per se Sunari. However, your loyalty is quite a different issue. You can play the role of slave girl for as long as you want, but actually abiding by the rules is something you can not do."

"And you would know this?"

The demon smiled, crossing his hands over his chest. "But of course. I was a demon once to if I remember correctly."

Sunari smirked. "Rotted minds think differently then others fool." Sunari sat up in bed and pushed her hair out of her face. "I grow bored of listening to you. What is it that you want to tell me?"

The demon sighed heavily. "Your mother sends her regards. She hopes that you die in the most pleasant way possible."

Sunari smiled softly. "How typical. Anything else from my lovely mother? Perhaps some chocolates…a bouquet of flowers to send me off?" Sunari plopped back down on the bed and sighed. Oh, no. She would never expect her mother to say such kind things to her only daughter. Especially not after the incident so long ago when her mother carved the words Sinner into her back and then made her watch as she committed suicide. How awkward that she would send someone here to give her sweet nothings.

"No. However, I will wish you the best of luck for her dear girl. You're going to need it."

I smirked, my fangs hanging over my bottom lip. "I don't need your pity demon. You are nothing to me. Like everything else in this world you shall remain so."

"Tell me Sinner. How many commandments have you broken thus far? Lets count shall we?" The demon spread out his fingers. "Thou shall have no other God before me, Honor thy father and thy mother, I remember, you've broken that one a lot. Thou shall not take the name of the Lord thy God I vein, well…everyone makes that mistake from time to time. But I think that my all time favorite one has to be Thou shall not Kill…" The demon laughed slightly. "You are the only one out of all of us who has broken more then one of the ten commandments and it will most likely continue to be so. You will always be the one who will be cursed the worst of us all."

Sunari rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her silken strands. "So it goes…can't be help." Unexpectedly, the door to her room opened and the demon disappeared almost unnoticeably.

"Sunari?" Kuwabara's loud and obnoxious voice rang through her sensitive ears.

"What?" She asked callously. Knowing that Kuwabara had no doubt came in here after feeling the presence of the ghost there would be no point in lying if he had asked about it she would answer without lying.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with a slight hint of concern in his voice. Sunari rolled over in her bed taking the covers with her.

"Yes human. I'm fine."

**A/N: **What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Seven Surprises Among Many

The ringing phone dangled just above Sunari's head. The ring tone she had chosen for her phone was once upon a time cool and upbeat…now it just annoyed the hell out of her. Growling low within her chest she shot up in her bed and reached to snatch the phone out of the red head's hand. Rearing back, Kurama smiled as Sunari put on an almost childish face. How awkward this was turning out to be.

"If you want to answer the phone you're going to have to get out of bed first." Kurama answered coolly, placing a hand on his hip. Sunari glared at him angrily. She was to tired for this and late night visitors were never helpful.

"Who's calling?" She snapped back and Kurama looked down at the phone.

"Does it really matter? You have to get out of bed and start getting ready anyway…" Seeing Sunari's eyes narrow in an almost scary fashion Kurama bit back a laugh. "However, it says 'Baby Girl'."

Gasping, Sunari reached out to quickly, grabbing hold of the phone and wrenching it form Kurama's hand. However, hitting the floor proved to be more of a wake up call then she had initially wanted. Flipping open the phone she quickly placed it to her ear and spoke. "Hello?"

The little girl on the end laughed happily and Kurama gave her an almost scolding look. "Mommy, mommy! I did it! I colored outside of the lines! Outside the lines!" Sunari laughed softly, running a hand through her hair and feeling oddly pathetic wrapped up in sheets and on the floor.

"I told you, you would." Sunari replied, watching Kurama place his hands in his pockets and respectfully leave her to the little time she would have. _How kind_…

"Mommy I miss you I miss you! Are you coming home soon? Are you are you?" Sunari sighed before untangling herself in the sheets that enveloped her. Standing to her feet Sunari opened the suitcase that had only arrived yesterday. Pulling from it her fighting uniform, she lay it out on the bed.

"Yes baby, mommy will be home as soon as she can."

The little girl smiled happily at her mothers words. "Good, I'll start coloring you a pretty picture a pretty picture! It'll be beautiful, beautiful!"

Sunari smiled softly. "Sabriel, what have I told you about your repentance in words?"

Sabriel sighed heavily, as if repeating what her mother had told her countless times was somehow a burden. "That it's not proper, not proper."

"I trust Botan has been helping you with your grammar and spelling?" (Haha, had a hard time spelling Grammar. LOL)

Sabriel groaned into the phone, throwing her crayon down on the floor. "You mean the stupid blue haired woman?"

Sunari bit back a laugh at her daughter's choice of words as she undressed herself. "Yes, and she's not stupid. You need to respect your elders. They are doing mommy a big favor." Sunari imagined her daughter rolling her eyes on the other end and smiled, pulling on her green corset with precision.

"Sorry mommy. I just don't see why I couldn't come along with you. I'm a big girl now, you said so yourself." Sunari laughed nervously. It wasn't that her daughter was not mature, or couldn't act her age, which in all honesty wasn't that hard--it was that being the daughter of Sunari the Sinner, in an arena full of powerful demons was not befitting.

"Don't argue with me young lady. Where is Botan anyway?"

"Oh you know…I got bored of her and locked her out of the office. Nothing to worry about really."

Sunari sighed and put a hand to her aching head. Knowing Botan she was probably having a fit outside the door as the two spoke. If the positions were switched Sunari would be doing the same, knowing fully well what her daughter was capable of alone. "And Koenma?"

Sabriel laughed bubbly. "I think Ogre took him to his room. I've never seen someone fall asleep so fast from a simple sleeping pill…I mean honestly, honestly."

"Well, you've been quite the busy bee while I've been away…" Sunari trailed off as she tied the elastic of her puffy pants. The red, orange and brown stripes matched the green almost perfectly. Oh, it felt good not to be a gothic weirdo. Walking out into the other room, Sunari looked for her shoes. Kuwabara, who had been currently busy eating his food stopped to give the girl a subconscious once over. The ring in her stomach was what really caught his attention. Somehow a cherry was so fitting…Sitting down on the couch, Sunari found her gold shoes and slipped them on, the phone still connected to her ear.

"You look like a belly dancer." Kuwabara commented, and in all honestly, she really did. "And why the hell do you get a cell phone? Talking to your girlfriend?"

Sunari looked over at him callously, her long curly hair hanging off to one shoulder messily.

"I love you mommy I love you." Sunari smiled softly at her daughters words. It was always refreshing to hear them.

"I love you to baby. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Now, do me a favor and no more funny business."

The little smiled happily. "Of course mother." And then she hung up the phone. Closing the flip lid, Sunari put the phone in the pockets of her puffy pants and sighed.

"Who were you talking to?" Kuwabara questioned.

Sunari smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "Kurama, tell her to tell me!"

Kurama smiled at his childish attitude and Hiei rolled his eyes. "Now, now Kuwabara let's play fair." Kuwabara growled.

"I don't know what makes you so special anyway. You get a cell phone to talk to your mysterious dumb lover while we get nothing. Don't know why you cant just be like the rest of us and deal…" Sunari stood to her feet, the hurt in her eyes evident.

"Actually…I need it to talk to my daughter…you understand?" She said, hoisting the still sleeping Yusuke over her shoulder. Smiling softly, she turned and walked out the door leaving a very stunned Kuwabara behind her.

**A/N: **Sorry, but this will be the last chapter for about a week and a half. Please review me and I'll do what I can to get on earlier. Thanks a lot.

XoXo

Sinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Eight Team Rikkuyukai!

Kuwabara sighed heavily, always short of the right things to say. He had been following close behind Sunari since they left the apartment and not a word of apology had left his lips. Next to him smirked, looking rather calm and content. Glaring over at him, Kuwabara fought to keep his cool. "You should of just kept your mouth shut." Hiei commented.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "What do you know?" He asked rather callously.

"Enough not to worry myself over silly human contraptions."

"Shut it Shorty!"

Sunari smiled softly and Kurama gave them both scolding looks. "Kuwabara I don't think that you have to think to much on this. It wasn't that big of a deal. Just apologize and get it over with." Kurama said, trying to calm his friend.

Kuwabara sighed heavily and looked over at his friend. "Oh, speak for yourself. She's not allowed to eat you!"

Sunari laughed and turned back to look at Kuwabara. " I was going to tell you that there was no need to apologize but I find that I am somewhat offended by your last comment. I'm not cannibalistic…eh, though I suppose I understand."

"Really?" The boy, looking rather relieved, released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"But of course. You are only human after all." She said before walking out into the arena. Kurama smiled and Hiei tried to conceal a laugh. He could get very used to this girl…no matter how annoying she might be.

Sunari stopped short of walking out the door and Kurama stepped beside her, not needing to get any closer to hear the crowds uproar. "The other team has already arrived. I suppose that means we're late."

Kurama smiled warmly. "Better that then never."

Sunari shrugged her shoulders, now feeling oddly shy. "I guess…" Gasping when two hands pushed her out into the open arena, she turned back to glare at the culprit. Hiei merely smirked. "Jerk." She muttered, trying to find a sensible place to place Yusuke. Agreeing with the arena wall she set him gently against him and brushed the stray strands from his face.

Kuwabara looked around at the seemingly energetic crowd, somewhat worried by the amount of demons within the area. Patting him on the shoulder, Sunari smiled. "You seem to be catching flies."

Koto jumped from the huge circle made of stone and took hold of Sunari's arms. "It's about time! You have five people right?" However, before Sunari could answer her Koto had already continued. "Who's the team Captain?!"

"Eh…" Sunari cast a glance at the sleeping Yusuke. "Kuwabara is…temporarily."

Koto cocked an eyebrow. "Late to the battlefield and temporary captains? Well I can see how prepared you are." She said sarcastically.

Sunari smiled. "Cut us some slack. We are the underdogs."

"Well decide who's fighting first so we can begin already!"

Kuwabara sighed and stepped beside Sunari. "It's cool that you made me Captain…" He muttered, before putting on a huge smile. "So, being as such I suppose I will go first!"

Sunari smiled nervously. "Yeah, knock yourself out kid."

Stepping onto the ring, Kuwabara waited for his opponent to appear. With an almost cocky grin, Rinku jumped upon the stage. "Well, at least this will go quickly…" He muttered to himself as Koto got herself situated with the microphone in hand.

"Alright here are the rules. Eh, well here is the rule: If you are out of the ring or down for ten seconds you loose." With a smile Koto stepped back. "You can being!"

Taking a step closer to the boy Kuwabara sighed. He felt almost demoted having to fight such a small kid. "So, how old are you exactly?" Kuwabara asked, feeling almost as if he had to stall time for some unknown reason.

Rinku smiled. "Old enough to kick your ass." He replied. (Yeah I know but I thought it would be cute if he said it! ). "Besides, you shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid."

Sunari laughed slightly before casting a glaze Yusuke's direction. _'I have to wonder if he's really sleeping…I mean, who the hell could sleep with all the noise this bunch is making?'_

Lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even realized that Kuwabara had made the first advanced and no longer ceased to care when Rinku hit the arena floor hard. Looking over at the boy, Kuwabara leaned down slightly. "Do you give up?"

Rinku smiled and stood to his feet. "Never! That was just a tester! You have a pretty weak punch I have to say." And with that final comment, Sunari watched with little interest as an exchanging of fists was set at an unnatural pace.

Up in the stands Botan did what she could to keep Sabriel in control. Masking her energy was hard enough but trying to calm her anxious nerves proved a feat to the Grim Reaper. "How does your mother do it?"

Sabriel glared up at the blue haired woman as she tried to get comfortable in her seat. "Easy! I'm a good girl for her, good girl for her!"

Botan sighed. "I know you want to see your mother but wait until after this fight. I'll take you to her then. I promise."

Shizuru took her seat, a can of soda in one hand and a juice in the other . "Here ya go brat." Throwing the juice to Sabriel, the little girl reached up to catch it.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said happily, and Botan sighed.

Kuwabara looked over at the yo-yo's between Rinku's fingers. "Are those your weapons?" He questioned and the boy answered by throwing Kuwabara to the floor with them. Both of them, having already been previously beaten still had a good amount of stamina going. How annoying this was going to be...

"Well this is certainly new…" Sunari muttered and Kurama cast a glance her direction. He had never noticed how incredibly stunning she was. He had always known she was pretty the that word did little if no justice.

Sunari ignored his gaze, instead, choosing to focus on the ongoing battle before her. Sure it was fun watching them fist fight, but watching Kuwabara get beat by toys was hysterical. Sunari smirked slightly and it was the sound of Kuwabara's screaming that brought Kurama out of his current daze. Searching for the boy on the stadium he found that he could not find him. Sunari sighed and pointed up in the air.

"If he drops him Kuwabara will surely die." She murmured. "Should we stop him?"

"You mean you actually care for the human?" Hiei questioned her and Sunari cast him a callous glance.

"Not all of us can be so heartless." Was her only reply. Smirking, Hiei turned away from her.

"You shouldn't underestimate him." Kurama told her. "He's not done yet."

But even as he said that she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat as Kuwabara fell to the depths below.

**A/N**: Yeah it was okay. Please review and also who would you like to fall in love with Sunari first? Eventually they will al; (save Kuwabara) fall in love with her but it would be nice to have one of them set the stepping stone. Thanks for reading. Until next time!

**XoXo**

Sinner


	10. Chapter 10

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Nine What Now

Sunari took a step towards the ring but stopped quickly when she found that Koto was no longer watching the fight. Her red eyes had darkened a shade and Sunari found that she lost herself within them. Something about her must have changed to cause such a reaction, and she found that looking at Kurama was the same. Stepping back beside Kurama she crossed her arms over her chest, then watched as Kuwabara used the last of his energy to create his Spirit Sword. However, she found it hard to concentrate with six sets of eyes upon her.

"What?" She callously asked the fox. Having not been expecting her to say anything, it took Kurama a moment to answer.

"You must be oblivious if you couldn't sense that your own power levels dropped dramatically. Hell, even Yusuke felt it and that's not saying much." Sunari cast a glance over at Hiei and smirked. No, she had not sensed it and yes, that really did worry her. How odd…

"It must have skipped right past me." She muttered, turning back to look at the fight. She found that both boys were now laying on the ground in an almost unstable motion. It wasn't hard to tell that Kuwabara was exhausted and had nearly depleted all of his energy but what worried her now was what was going to happen next?

The first person she get up was Rinku and Koto was already half down the count. In her mind set it was displeasing but in her heart she knew that Kuwabara could take no more and she was not going to ask him to. This fight was either going to be his strength in this tournament, a chance for him to learn from his mistakes or his weakness…and downfall. The number nine resonated throughout Sunari's head and to her shocked eyes she watched Kuwabara stand in an almost fetal position. She had to admit that the kid had guts.

"I guess he's not done yet…" She muttered softly.

Rinku groaned. "Oh come on already? Haven't you had enough?" The boy's voice was clearly worn out and distressed and in a liquid motion, he had his yo-yo strings wrapped around Kuwabara's weak form and had him pinned to the ground.

Struggling, Kuwabara moved and kicked to try and free himself as Koto began the count. Sunari sighed softly and leaned her head down in content. Finally the number ten came and the tired Rinku released Kuwabara and walked off the arena himself, having bruised more then his ego most likely.

"And the winner is Rinku!" The crowd made a series of noises, neither of which pleased Sunari in the slightest. For having such sensitive ears it hurt to hear them yell and scream. However, what she was not expecting was for to hands to wrap around her ears and drown out some of the noise. Blushing curiously, she turned to see Kurama. With a smile she thanked him and Hiei smirked, his hands crossed over his chest. Hopefully it would be his turn to fight and he wouldn't have to worry about thinking of the girl's beautiful figure and beautiful eyes. For he found that those thoughts disturbed him and these feelings were new.

Placing her hands on Kurama's she pulled them away from her ears. "Thank you." She muttered, trying to conceal the brush that was clearly spread across her cheeks.

Kurama smiled and put her hands down to her side. "You're very welcome."

It was a shock to her when the leader of the team stepped up, and perhaps even more so when Hiei stopped her from taking the battle. Looking up at him (yes, she's only 5'2" and he is 5'5") she gave him a curious glance. "I want this one."

Stepping back Sunari shrugged her shoulders, allowing him passage to the arena floor. This was going to be an interesting battle if Hiei actually wanted to fight. She had the strange feeling, that this was only going to be a one time thing…and if not, then it was very rare.

"Don't take any offense by it." Kurama said softly, looking down at Kuwabara who was currently rubbing his bleeding arm. Sunari sighed and knelt by Kuwabara's side.

"He got you pretty good human." Kuwabara just glared over at her, but she merely waved it off. "Don't be such a baby. It looks like you've dislocated it."

Kuwabara groaned and turned his head toward the fight.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to take the fight rather then that girl. I'll admit, it would have been fun to beat her but you are number one on my list." Zero spoke softly, not knowing that he was choosing the words that pissed Hiei off the most. The little fire demon found that what Zero had said about Sunari was what had angered him the most, however he was not one to act out of petty anger and spiteful comments.

Zero smiled, obviously realizing that he had struck a sore spot, and in a wisp of misplaced air the arena was surrounded in fire.

Sabriel jumped in her seat slightly, not liking the idea of not being able to see her mother. If this scenery didn't change soon, she might be opted to put the fire out. Koenma cast her a glance. "Don't get so jumpy. Your mother is fine."

Sabriel glared over at him. "Don't make me slip one of my magic pills into your drink." She muttered, causing Koenma to go pale. Smiling at her obvious victory, Sabriel looked back down at the battle.

Hiei smirked. "Is this supposed to intimidate me?" He questioned the pyromaniac. "Because if so…you're an even lesser match for me then I originally assumed. Maybe I should have let the girl fight."

Sunari shook her head in obvious dislike. It was unfair for them to talk about her so openly. She growled low in her chest, and only realized that it was Kuwabara who yelped and pulled his arm away. "Jesus! Is squeezing the life out of my arm your way of healing me cause if it is you can just back off!"

Sunari smiled before she burst out laughing. "Haha! I'm sorry Kuwa-Kun. I didn't mean anything by it! Really!"

Hearing t heir conversation Kurama smiled softly. Well…at least they were getting along. Now the only thing to worry about was this fight…

**A/N**: Well how did you like it? I've go t a few options and it's been Kurama and Hiei who should fall in love with her first. I'm going to leave it as a vote to my lovely reviewers! Thanks a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Ten Ooooh…Fire!

The heat around the arena was making everyone irritable, even Sabriel found that taking off her shoes and socks was a relief. Botan wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed heavily. "If this keeps up, we may just have to leave the fight." However, she found that the glare she was receiving from the girl made her bones hotter then anything else before it.

"I'm not leaving and neither are you fathead, fathead." Sabriel remarked, and Shizuru smirked, glomping the little girl on the head. "And you! Hands off girly! I don't need you smacking me on the head every ten minutes to let me know your angry, angry…cause to be honest, honest, I don't care!"

Shizuru glared down at her small form but found that being angry at a little girl whose small ear's twitched at the top of her head and had a lip that quavered when she was angry, was nearly impossible. She was to fun to laugh at. And laugh she did.

Sabriel narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows creased. "Dummy…" She muttered and turned her head back to the vibrant fire.

Sunari had taken up a position beside Kuwabara, trying hard not to concentrate on the heat. How annoying it had become just watching fire for the past thirty minutes. She could tell that they were fighting of course by the smell of blood that swam through the air, however it would have been more amusing to watch the fight then to smell it.

Sunari had just laid back, her arms splayed out to the sides of her when the passing of a black dragon caused her hair to frizz and a scream to get caught in her burning throat. As soon as it was out of the way and Sunari could sit up without getting her head eaten she did so. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and brushing herself off. Up on the arena she could hear Hiei smirk and she glared at him. Though she knew Hiei well enough to know that it would not phase him.

Kurama smiled sympathetically and Kuwabara just down right laughed at her. Zero had taken a few steps back, wide eyes and full of fear. Well it was about damn time for that! Placing her hands on her head, Sunari smoothed down the hair that was sticking up ad then watched as the dragon went around full circle and aimed for the actual opponent.

Sabriel watched in wide eyed wonder as the demon swooped Zero up in the air and swallowed him whole. Sunari took a few steps back, thinking grimly that their positions could be switched and she would be the one who was eaten alive. How scary that thought was to her, and she found that even through the heat she had begun to shake. Kuwabara had been the first to notice, and had to admit that even he himself was scared just looking at her glazed over golden eyes and trembling form. However, he decided not to say anything, if by chance she had not known and wanted to hold onto what dignity she had.

Kurama watched silently as the dragon maneuvered its way back to Hiei's slim arm. For Hiei to use that attack so early must have meant that he was either tired of fighting, or Rinku had proved to be a feat after all. Only one of those options seemed likely to him, however Kurama knew well enough not to underestimate his opponents. Koto made small noises unconsciously into the microphone, shocked at the display of power before her. "Um…well, I guess the winner is Hiei!"

Sunari was still shocked and the noise from the crowd had not even bothered her as they yelled and screamed their likes and dislikes. She found that as Hiei took his place on the ground before her that she had to back up from him for sudden fear overwhelmed her. Hiei had noticed her little display and found that it caused him not pleasure to have her fear him and even less to see the fear upon her eyes. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he knew that he would have to change her mind.

Kurama turned back to Hiei and smiled at him. Hiei turned away from him to watch the last two demons run away. No matter, they were weak as well as weak minded and it would not have been a fair fight for Sunari. Sunari regained her composure as quickly as she could and brushed the hair from her neck to cool her off. She was over heating, perhaps like everyone else.

Rinku watched the two members leave and instantly became worried. 'If Chuu wasn't such a drunk ass we wouldn't be in this mess…' He thought to himself bitterly. He knew there was no possible way for him to fight the girl, having seen her energy levels once before (or what he assumed to be her energy levels), and the only thing left for him to do was forfeit. He sighed heavily and went to raise up his hand when the sound of a bubbling Chuu hit his ears. Turning quickly to the stadium opening, Rinku watched Chuu stumble out, still drunk from last night. Rinku groaned. "Oh, what a mess…" He muttered to himself, just before Chuu slammed his hand down in top of Rinku's head.

"I thought I drew the shortest straw!" He tried reasoning. Rinku shook his head.

"No, you got the longest, and it's not as if we would want to bring you anyway! You're an embarrassment as a team leader!" Rinku crossed his arms over his chest and Chuu's face flushed.

"What did you say?!" The man's Australian accent reverberated throughout Sunari's ears and she inwardly winced. How loud and annoying he was. Chuu left Rinku's side and walked up to Koto, who backed away from him. "Hey there pretty lady. You haven't already declared our team the loosing team have you?"

Koto had considered it as soon as he had began to speak, his breath worse then anything she had ever smelt before. "Eh, no not yet." She told him and he laughed and smiled happily.

"Good! Now who's going to fight me next!" Chuu let his eyes fall upon Sunari and he smiled. "Please don't tell me the pretty Sheila is the last to go?" Sunari felt her face redden as Chuu finished that sentence with an added hiccup. However, it wasn't Sunari who stood to her feet, but Yusuke.

"Jeez, can't a guy get a little shut eye around here?" Yusuke put his finger in his ear and rubbed it out, pretending that the noise was making him deaf. Popping his neck, Yusuke jumped on the arena and Sunari found herself once again the last one out. Rolling here eyes she sighed.

"Don't worry! Here I am to help you!" The sound of Botan's voice alerted Sunari that something was not right, and when the woman jumped down into the arena Sunari was already glaring at her. Botan giggled nervously and made her way over to where Kuwabara was still sitting. "Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

Kuwabara looked at her and then turned back to the arena. "Fine." He muttered.

Chuu regarded Yusuke coldly. "Well mate, then I guess we should get to it."

Koto sighed, throwing up her hand. "Begin!"

Yusuke smirked. "Lead the way."

**A/N**: HAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! Another chapter completed with joy ion every word! Yeah, I rock. ReViEw Me!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Eleven **pLaY wItH mE!**

Kuwabara stood to his feet beside Sunari and rubbed his arm gingerly. Sunari cast him a glance and sighed softly. "Does it hurt?" She asked him, looking, almost with a morbid fascination at that blood that encased his arm. Kuwabara looked at her curiously, wondering why she would ask such a question. He found that looking into her golden eyes almost brought a sense of self satisfaction--perhaps something that she had never received or found herself. How odd it made him feel…

"Yes, a little." He finally answered, not knowing how long he had stared at her. She smiled, her pearly whites almost glowing. Her fangs had looked somewhat bigger to him but what did he know? "Do you hurt?" He questioned, not really knowing why. He had this odd feeling that…there was something off about her. A past life that didn't quite fit into her wanted agenda and yet needed schedule.

Hiei was silently listening in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest in his usual nonchalant way. Sunari took a moment to think about Kuwabara's question, treading lightly on her thoughts. She had not really thought much about the fear of death; choosing to avoid it as best she could before it caught up to her and made her miserable. But the truth was that she was dying…and while it wasn't at the fast rate that the human might have expected…she _was _in pain…

Slowly she shook her head. "No Kuwabara, I am content." Botan looked over at the beautiful woman and put a small smile on her face. In a way she knew, that Sunari was slowly accepting her death with open arms. No matter how painful it would be. Kuwabara smiled, still reluctant to believe her.

He smiled, still reluctant to read the lie on her face.

And it was the sound of a loosing battle that caused him to turn his head in the other direction. Sunari watched Yusuke and Chuu exchange blows with each other, growing weary of the smell of sweat and blood. Botan smiled at her gingerly; unknowingly and subconsciously. "I suppose you have something to say to me perhaps?"

Botan shook her head softly, her purple eyes glazed over with adoration. "No, nothing at all."

Sunari smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "So if you're here, where does that leave my daughter?" Botan was almost relieved that Sunari had not turned to look at her; her facing having gone pale and in need of color then.

"In Spirit World of course."

Sunari's eyes were downcast and Botan regained some of her composure. "No chance of bringing her here then…" Her voice trailed off, hardly recognizable to Botan. Sunari gently rubbed her hands over her arms, creating friction and a semblance of comfort. Botan sighed, still not sure if Koenma wanted Sunari to know that her beloved was here in the stands watching and anticipating her every move.

"No, not yet. But soon, real soon." Sunari smiled and looked over at Botan.

"Yeah. Okay."

Hiei listened to the to speak their peace for moments on, somewhat interested and at the same time oblivious. He found that he was anxious to meet her daughter, knowing that if she was anything like her mother she would be a stubborn pain in the ass…and yet terribly beautiful. In his mind he still pictured the way she looked at him after his battle with Zero. She was fearful of him and that was the last thing he wanted her to be. No, he had other plans for him and her.

The sound of Yusuke hitting the floor pulled Hiei from his subconscious thoughts. The boy was obviously still tired and unconsciously worn out from his training with Genkai. The woman may be old but she packed quite a punch when needed. Sunari sighed, hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be another flop fight like with Kuwabara. Not that she liked to see Yusuke get the shit beat out of him, she just wanted to feel proud of something to make up for the lack of her daughter.

"Even when he's drunk he still fights like a pro." Kuwabara complained. "That's not right."

Sunari laughed softly and Hiei turned to look at her. He found he liked it when she smiled, even more so when it was directed at him. Sunari's golden eyes glinted softly as she looked him in the eyes. "What?" She asked him callously.

Hiei remained impassive as always and the sound of metal being roughly forced into the ground caught hold of his sensitive ears and didn't let go. Turning back to the fight Hiei watched with an almost bemused expression. Stepping a bit closer to the arena, Sunari found that this form of fighting was rare and only used in situations where both fighters have seemingly found themselves in a stalemate. She smirked. Yusuke must be even more of an opponent then she thought.

In the stands Sabriel tried to block out a yawn. Shizuru looked down at her and smiled, patting her head softly. "When do I get to see my mom, my mom?" She questioned and Shizuru looked back down into the arena, considering the girls question. She really had no idea and while making up a lie would not be the right thing to do Shizuru did it anyway.

"Eh, right after this battle is over I presume."

Sabriel was no longer tired after those words. They were like water on a wilting flower. "Really, really!? Yay! Did you hear that Koenma meanie? I get to see my mom and you can't do anything about it, about it!"

Koenma shot Shizuru a meaningful glare and the girl laughed nervously. "Oh look at that! Yusuke's winning!" She said and Koenma quickly turned his head back to the fight. 'Well at least that got him off my back for a little while…'

Sabriel began clapping her hands happily and humming a tune that was unfamiliar to Shizuru. Nonetheless, she listened to it without saying a word and watched the two fighters exchange blows.

Sunari yawned softly, blinking her eyes to keep the sand man out. The sun was slowly setting and in her opinion this battle was way to forthcoming. That meant that Yusuke should have been able to predict every move. However, she supposed because of the fighting style they were using it made it impossible to do anything but duke it out using their fists.

"Already annoyed?" Kuwabara questioned and Sunari gave him a soft glance.

"I suppose. Really, I'm just hungry and tired."

Kuwabara cocked an eyebrow, still cradling his displaced arm close to him. "You mean you eat? You're not anorexic?" Sunari's gaze went cold just as fast as it did soft and Kuwabara shivered slightly.

"Yes I eat you baboon. Don't be so facile human." Sunari turned away from him and looked back at Yusuke. She had to admit that even drenched in sweat with his hair sticking to his face he looked almost ravishing.

"Why don't you ever call me by name?" Kuwabara asked, almost hurt.

Sunari sighed heavily. In all honesty, she didn't really have a reason. She supposed that she did to perhaps feel superior to him because as it happened, she was inferior to everyone else on the time. She supposed that it was rather rude of her to keep doing so, calling him everything but his real name. She looked over at him and found that she grew weary of watching him hold his hurt arm like a pathetic animal.

Quickly grabbing hold of it before he could protest, she roughly shoved it back in place. She heard a body hit the ground hard and the loud roar of the crowd as Kuwabara let out a scream of pain at her actions. "Sorry Kuwabara. All better now."

And by God, the boy smiled.

**A/N:** Whoot! Finally got it out! Please review me!


	13. Aurhor's Note

Well to be honest I don't know what to say Yookoso. My OC name is not the same as mine. My name is Stevie. Maybe you misread. I didn't replace Sunari with Genkai in the slightest. In all honesty, if you had waited for the other chapters you would have known that Genkai does show up to settle the old resolve between her and Togoru. I can't name the reasons, for there are readers who actually enjoy this story. I'm sorry that you find my ability to place words only passable; perhaps I should work on that. And yes, there are a few minor grammatical errors. I'll take that into consideration more as I write the continuing chapters.

Sorry for any inconvenience you may have experienced while reading this story. I hope that I can better myself in other ones and try to please your cold critiques as often as I can.

Once again that you for reading all of my fans and please enjoy the next chapters as they come to you.

Lot's of love,

Stevie Jean.


	14. Chapter 14

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Begin Chapter Twelve Yusuke's Confession

**Answers**: Well, to be honest this is a Kurama X Hiei X Yusuke X OC! Yeah I know it's a challenge. Haha. Also, you will find out who the father of the child is during that fight with Togoru. Thank you all for the reviews, they are much appreciated.

Yusuke's breathing was hard, uneven, and rushed. Sunari watched him from a distance, almost worried for his safety. While Chuu seemed like a kind and merciful man, she had a feeling that he would do anything to win much like everyone else on the team and she had to face the facts: Yusuke was tired and indeed worn out. Chuu smiled at the boy before him, almost as if surprised that he had lasted this long.

"Finished already?" Yusuke questioned the Australian who immediately broke out in laughter.

"Not quite. I was just curious about the woman on your team."

Yusuke cracked his neck. "What about her?" He asked, almost anxious to get on with the fight once again.

"There's just something about her mate. She's special. And by the looks of it she cares about you."

Sunari noted that something in their conversation had changed. Perhaps a more civilized friendly encounter despite the positions they were both in. She watched Yusuke look over at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled softly.

"That's good. She'll be mine one day." Yusuke finally said, throwing another punch in Chuu's direction. Once again the man laughed.

"Well mate I hope you're right. By the looks of her beautiful face she needs someone to hold onto. Perhaps someone's…" Yusuke let out a small sound before both their heads slammed into each others. For long moments they both stood their ground and Sunari took a step closer to watch the two. Her eyes carried with it a forlorn absence and her breath caught in her throat. They couldn't possibly have both lost the fight. It was logically impossible and she refused to believe it. She watched as Chuu fell to the floor and she finally let herself breath if only for a moment.

Sunari smiled and couldn't help but jump up and hug Kuwabara. Though he was surprised, Kuwabara wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her suspended in the air. He had underestimated her and now, in his own way he was asking for forgiveness. Blushing, Sunari finally pulled away from the red headed human and turned from his gaze quickly. "Yay…" She whispered and Kuwabara couldn't help but smile.

Yusuke took his step off the arena, greeted happily by everyone on the team. He smiled, laughing and talking amongst the rest of them. However, the feeling of another presence so close to her heart caused Sunari to turn around quickly. Yusuke had long since locked eyes with Togoru, but Sunari kept hers upon Karasu. The demon smiled maliciously at her and she unconsciously took a step back into Hiei's chest. Startled into submission she let herself rest there, unable to move.

Togoru gave Yusuke a small glance before him and his team retreated into the shadows from whence they came. Sunari let out a small breath and pulling herself out of Hiei's arms she began to run away from the arena and to the over obnoxious crowd.

Yusuke watched her and without a word followed behind her closely. She was bound to get into trouble all by herself and he couldn't have that. Things were getting risky.

**A/N**: I know its short and I am terribly sorry. I have been terribly busy with school work and…work and taking care of my mother who was just diagnosed with MS and Diabetes. Please forgive the long delay but things should be getting back to normal now. Here is your new chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
